Cargo vehicles are used in the transportation industry for transporting many different types of cargo. Certain cargo vehicles may be refrigerated and insulated to transport temperature-sensitive cargo. Cargo vehicles may be constructed using composite materials, which may lead to an absence of or reduction in metallic and wood materials and associated advantages, including simplified construction, thermal efficiency, reduced water intrusion and corrosion, and improved fuel efficiency through weight reduction, for example.